Another world
by Nienna
Summary: Uryû's POV. A veces hay que esperar lo imposible, especialmente si en la ecuación está incluido Ichigo Kurosaki. Shounen-ai, algo de fluff.


Para un adolescente solamente había una razón que le levantaba todas las mañanas y le hacía dirigirse a clases. Dependiendo si era un chico o una chica, podía tener dos variantes. O asistía a la escuela para ver a sus amigos o para ver al chico que le gustaba.

Eh, permítanme una pequeña corrección. Para un adolescente _normal_ así era. Y permítanme hacer otra, ya que estamos. Yo no soy precisamente uno, así que olviden lo que dije. Para mí, todo se reduce a una sola cosa. Concurro cada día a ese miserable establecimiento educacional porque me importa mi futuro y porque trabajar en pos de él es, en realidad, lo único que me recuerda que comparto algo con el resto de la gente. Que a pesar de que no se note la mayoría del tiempo, formo parte de la sociedad. Aunque esa misma sociedad se resista muchas veces a ello.

Siempre me he sentido desplazado por ella. Por momentos dudo, ¿de verdad es la sociedad la que me hace a un lado, o soy yo el que la hace un lado a ella? ¿Cuál es la mentira y cuál es la verdad? Después recuerdo que la forma que tome la pregunta es irrelevante. La respuesta es la misma para los dos casos, así que no vale la pena sumarla como causa de mis dolores de cabeza habituales.

Sea la sociedad el problema o lo sea yo, la realidad es que ninguno de los dos va a cambiar. Ella seguirá rechazándome por todo cuanto constituye mi ser y yo no voy a fingir ser una persona diferente, no importa qué consecuencias me traiga eso.

Y sí, lo digo con orgullo. Uryû Ishida es un perceptivo, detallista, histérico, exagerado, obsesivo e insoportable Quincy y permanecerá así hasta la muerte. También después, si vamos al caso. Pero no me siento con ánimos de usar la expresión 'para siempre'. Siento que sería una mentira. Porque en momentos como este dudo, dudo mucho de mi decisión. Y la maldigo. Me dan ganas de patear mi orgullo al demonio, todo lo lejos que pueda y ser alguien distinto. Alguien que sepa tratar con otros seres humanos.

Eh, vivos. Con los muertos me llevo de maravillas, hay que ser más específico. Seres humanos vivos.

Yo en toda mi vida con el único que me he llevado bien ha sido con mi abuelo. Mi padre y yo no nos aguantamos, ni siquiera podemos vivir bajo el mismo techo. Y ahí termina mi familia.

Y ahí empieza mi problema.

Siempre deseé tener al menos un amigo. Pensé firmemente en que no era tan enfermo como para no poder congeniar al menos con una persona de los otros seis billones que pisan la Tierra. Y cuando yo menos lo esperaba, mi deseo se volvió realidad. Multiplicado por tres, al menos. Contando muy por encima.

- Ishida-kun, ¿te sientes mal? Eres el presidente, podrías… ya sabes, abusar de tu autoridad e irte a casa. Si quieres. No te ves bien

Era Inoue. Ella, Chad y Kurosaki son los que sin lugar a dudas puedo llamar mis amigos. Mis nakama. No me malentiendan, en todo caso. No es que yo haya dado mi brazo a torcer, simplemente subestimé la paciencia que pueden llegar a tener algunas personas.

Ellos me acompañan, a pesar de que yo sigo sin aprender a relacionarme con la gente, a ser un buen amigo o siquiera a ser simpático de vez en cuando.

- Estoy bien, no es nada – mentí, con mi brusquedad característica. Inoue, sin embargo, asintió, regalándome una sonrisa y siguió bordando en silencio.

Era muy infrecuente que me pasara, pero ese día prometió ser especial. No pude relajarme ni un minuto en el taller, y me pinché con la aguja tantas veces que terminé sacando de mi mochila un sweater blanco que en el que solo trabajaba en casa para no mutilarme hasta el último dedo. No había forma de que me hiriera con un par de palillos de tejer, por fortuna, e ignoré olímpicamente cada una de las preguntas indiscretas que me hicieron respecto a la prenda.

Qué les importaba si no era de mi talla, si no lo estaba haciendo para mí, si era un regalo para alguien. Era asunto mío. Siendo sinceros… ni yo sabía.

Quiero decir, no. No es para mí, no es mi talla. Yo soy tan flaco que rallo en lo deforme – chico lápiz, me llamaron una vez, de hecho – y estoy tejiéndolo para un cuerpo perfecto. Pero no sé… no sé si lo voy a regalar. No me da la cara.

Por eso, me estoy tomando mi tiempo. Hace meses que lo empecé, pero solo trabajo en él cuando siento que voy a estallar. Cuando ya no puedo más conmigo mismo, cuando más nada tiene sentido. Es imposible de explicar, pero en cada punto que doy siento que no es todo tan malo como yo me empeño en verlo. Puedo encontrarme a mí mismo otra vez y sonreír lastimeramente entre las cuatro paredes de mi habitación, convocando a mi mente la figura para la cual estoy tejiendo. Hasta me parece escucharlo si presto la suficiente atención, riéndose de mi inestabilidad, de mis delirios y mis obsesiones.

En todo caso, me tome lo que me tome terminarlo, no creo que pasen suficientes años como para que pueda juntar todo el valor necesario y poder regalárselo.

¿Qué? ¿Quieren saber para quién es? Ya lo he dicho, prácticamente. Piensen un poco.

¿Nada? Bueno. No hay remedio. No todos gozan de una lógica tan exquisita como la mía, supongo.

Lo diré solo una vez, sin embargo. Es para Kurosaki. Ichigo Kurosaki. Shinigami sustituto, le llaman algunos. Es más acertado decir que es un bruto blandiendo una zanpakutou, si me preguntan. Pero eso no le resta atractivo. Nada puede.

Agradeciendo que había llegado el final de la hora, guardé todo y esperé callado a Inoue para salir. Ella se despidió del resto del club y se reunió conmigo en la puerta. Me llamó la atención que no hablara sobre nada, por lo general era muy parlanchina. Hacía varios días que estaba comportándose rara conmigo, a veces incluso me daban ganas de preguntarle si le había hecho algo malo. No era tan loco pensarlo, con mis – nulas – habilidades sociales. De momento, aplazaba la pregunta. No tenía la presencia de ánimo suficiente para que una de mis pocas amigas me dijera la mala persona que soy.

Ahora tenía otro motivo para hacerlo, en todo caso. Desde hacía un rato sentía a Kurosaki cerca del instituto. Curiosos lugares que escogía para dar paseos, ya le preguntaría que hacía por ahí. Y pobre si intentaba inventarse que había un hollow o algo por el estilo, porque por muy poderoso que se hubiera vuelto, yo todavía podía sentir uno a kilómetros y él tenerlo prácticamente en las narices antes de caer en la cuenta. Era un bruto.

Un tonto, lindo e involuntariamente dulce bruto.

- Ishida, Inoue – nos saludó, yendo a nuestro encuentro en cuanto cruzamos el portón.

- Hola, Kurosaki-kun

Me percaté entonces de lo tenso del ambiente y me retracté de la muda alabanza a mis desarrollados sentidos que había hecho antes. ¿Estaría pasando algo entre ellos, habría pasado o estaba por pasar y yo no me había enterado?

No sabía si ponerme a reír por mi torpeza, convertirme en asesino o romper a llorar como una magdalena.

- Me voy, nos vemos mañana – dije al final, y sin hacer ninguna de las tres cosas, comencé a alejarme.

¿De qué te sorprendes, Uryû? ¿De que estés estorbando, como siempre?

- I-Ishida, matte – mis pies se pararon en seco - ¿Puedo… sé que es tarde, pero yo… puedo ir a tu casa un momento?

- Como quieras – retomé el paso sin darle importancia – Ya sabes donde queda. Te esperaré.

Kurosaki solía ir a mi casa, jamás a una hora decente. Siempre tarde, con tarea pendiente o con Kon hecho pedazos, necesitando mi ayuda.

Necesitar. Esa palabra no me molesta, no cuando nos incluye a él y a mí.

- Hasta mañana, Ishida-kun, Kurosaki-kun – oí despedirse a Inoue, para mi sorpresa. Creí y de hecho intenté darles espacio para que estuvieran solos – Ganbatte kudasai ne

- ¡Ishida bastardo! Si te digo que me esperes no es para que me salgas con que me esperas en tu casa – me reclamó, tras haberme dado alcance. Yo atiné a lo único que sabía hacer en momentos como ese; subirme los lentes.

- ¿Qué es, Kurosaki? ¿Lo de Química?, ¿no iba a ayudarte Chad con eso?

- No – carraspeó, lucía nervioso, eso me divertía – No pudo

- Bien. No tardaremos mucho.

Me permití sonreír ligeramente para mí mismo, mientras él seguía apretando de manera graciosa su bolso y miraba para otro lado. No había mejores momentos que ese, teniéndolo para mí solo y encima pudiendo serle de ayuda. Yo sabía cómo hacer funcionar a ese cerebro suyo. Todo era cuestión de ciencia. Un buen té, unas galletas caseras, tal vez un pastel y Kurosaki prácticamente captaba todo solo, luego de que yo apenas se lo explicara una vez.

Mi casa quedaba condenadamente lejos del colegio y me pareció una broma de mal gusto que nos demoráramos tan poco en llegar hasta ella. Los momentos lindos siempre se me escurrían de las manos demasiado rápido, y me sentía en cierta forma timado.

Sí, soy un idiota. Como si no lo supieran.

- Pasa – le invité, abriendo la puerta. Él seguía con la misma actitud y estaba dejando de tener sentido para mí. No era ni la primera, ni la segunda, ni siquiera la décima vez que iba a casa a estudiar conmigo, ¿qué le pasaba?

- A-Arigatou

Siguiendo nuestra costumbre, Kurosaki subió a mi habitación y yo fui al baño a lavarme las manos antes de ir a la cocina a preparar el té. Por suerte, había horneado galletas antes de irme al taller de costura. Pensaba llevarlas para el almuerzo de mañana, pero la razón de ser que tenían ahora era mucho más significativa y no me importó sacrificarlas. Me sentí ridículamente bien al darme cuenta que sin querer las había cocinado para él.

Porque sí, Kurosaki tenía un cuerpo perfecto pero por gracia celestial. Comía como un animal y nunca se llenaba del todo. Pero a mí me encantaba intentar saciar su apetito y siempre que lo tenía de visita lo alimentaba peor que una abuela a un nieto consentido. Me sorprendía que no se fuera rodando a su casa. No engordaba ni un gramo. Era divino.

- ¿Y los libros? – me extrañó no verlos sobre la mesita de mi cuarto al entrar con una bandeja cargada con una jarra de té, dos tazas y un plato con galletas - ¿Te los olvidaste, Kurosaki? Eres increíble.

- No es eso – pareció esperar a que yo dejara todo sobre una superficie sólida antes de seguir – Quería hablar contigo sobre algo, perdón por mentirte

Muy sabio de su parte. Si hubiera tenido todo encima todavía, se me caía.

¿Hablar? ¿_Hablar_ conmigo? No, por favor. Mi peor pesadilla. Yo no soy bueno hablando, ¡_no sé_ hablar! Puedo explicarle a quien quiera derivadas e integrales, pero que no me pida hablar de algo personal. Porque no puedo. Porque no sé.

- ¿Es sobre Inoue? – pregunté, después de sentarme. Apreté los puños bajo la mesa, deseando estar equivocado. Si no lo estaba, esto no era una pesadilla. Era mi perdición.

- No

Acomodé mis lentes, más tranquilo. Lo que sea, no podía ser peor que eso, tal vez podría manejarlo.

- ¿Pasó algo en Soul Society?

- No

- ¿Kuchiki-san está bien?

- Sí

- Qué bueno – nos serví té a ambos y enseguida bebí un sorbo. Estaba hecho un manojo de nervios y sus respuestas monosilábicas no me ayudaban en lo más mínimo – Entonces, dime, Kurosaki, ¿_cuál_ es el problema?

- No es un problema – me atajó, casi con un puchero. Sentí que el cielo estaba de mi lado, aquel gesto era como un regalo de los dioses – Bah. Yo no creo que lo sea, ¿tú crees que sí?

- Claro que no – lo miré mal, a pesar de lo que sentía - ¿¡Cómo podría si no sé ni de qué demonios hablas, Kurosaki!?

- Bueno – tomó una de las galletas y la mordió – Tampoco es para que te pongas así. Quincy loco.

- Shinigami estúpido, ¿cómo quieres que me ponga?

- Ne, son de… - se llevó otra a la boca y alzó una ceja - ¿Frutilla?

- Sí, ¿no te gustan las frutillas, Kurosaki?

- Tsk… condenado engreído – escuché que murmuraba, mientras seguía arrasando con el plato – Chef frustrado

Era de lo más divertido escucharlo renegar y verlo comer con tanta alegría que hasta le subía color a las mejillas cual niño pequeño. Yo no lo había hecho apropósito. Además de gustarme él, me gustaban las frutillas reales, esa era toda la razón de su sabor.

- ¿Quieres quedarte a cenar? – solté luego, casi sin creérmelo. ¿Lo había invitado a cenar? ¿Yo?

- ¿P-Puedo? – me miró, sorprendido. Lo pateé por debajo de la mesa, antes de pararme apresurado.

- Pero sí, idiota. ¿No te lo estoy preguntando? – subí mis anteojos, y abrí la puerta sin esperar su respuesta – Iré a prepararla. Más te vale que pienses en eso que quieres discutir, Kurosaki.

Cuando había terminado de cortar los vegetales y estaba por preparar el pescado y los calamares, sentí cómo entraba a la cocina y se sentaba a la mesa sigilosamente. Como si así yo no fuera a darme cuenta. Quise darle el gusto, y me hice el tonto. Seguí en lo mío, y dejé que me observara aunque no entendía ni remotamente su repentina necesidad de estar aquí conmigo, si no hacía falta. A quién engaño, en todo caso. Hoy no entiendo nada.

Primero, me fumé quién sabe qué y pensé que entre él e Inoue pasaba algo. Después, creí que quería conversar sobre ella. Tiraba cualquiera. Mi lógica estaba de vacaciones, mi cerebro en stand-by.

¿Me importaba? Sinceramente, no.

Kurosaki cenaría conmigo. Solo conmigo. Eso sí me interesaba. Nada me impediría disfrutar de una de esas pocas ocasiones en las que podía imaginar, al menos por un segundo, que no éramos solo amigos y dejar de sentirme tan patético. Tan enfermo, tan vacío.

- Lindo delantal – dijo de pronto, con un dejo de burla. Yo le aventé un cucharón, en represalia – O-Oi, ¡dije que es lindo! ¿¡Qué te pasa!?

¿Cómo se atrevía a criticarlo, si era un diseño impecable con una estética cruz quincy bordada en el pecho? Había pensado en ponerle volados, pero me pareció demasiado y me contuve. Así que no podía decir nada en su contra.

¡Nada!

- No me gustó tu tono, Kurosaki

- Es el tono de una persona hambrienta, ¿eso ya está?

- No te atrevas a apresurarme, Shinigami insolente, ¿quieres comer ahora o quieres comer algo delicioso?

- Bien. Esperaré. Quincy obseso.

- Shinigami muerto de hambre

Creí que tendríamos al menos para media hora más de insultos burdos, sin embargo él suspiró y se removió en su lugar, dándome una mirada que no supe cómo interpretar.

Mientras salteaba todo, me pellizqué la mano. Era un sueño, eso era. Kurosaki no estaba conmigo en casa a la noche, no íbamos a cenar juntos, no estaba observándome como si no hubiera nadie más en la faz de la Tierra y definitivamente…

Definitivamente no era un sonrojo lo que adornaba sus mejillas.

Despierta, Uryû. Despierta antes que sea demasiado tarde. Antes de que veas tantas cosas que ya no puedas aceptar la realidad.

- Ya está listo, espero por tu bien que tengas _mucha_ hambre, Kurosaki – me maldije por dentro, apagando el fuego y distribuyendo lo que había preparado en varias fuentes – O te meteré lo que quede por las orejas

- Sí, sí. Como digas – separó los palillos y su exagerada cara de felicidad consiguió que lo que me quedaba de cordura se fuera al demonio – Itadakimasu!

Sueño. Realidad.

No me importa nada. En este momento, y aunque me pese, solo tengo ojos para él.

De hecho, no sé con certeza cuánto tiempo me quedé observándole, seguramente con una cara de idiota impresionante. Sólo dejé de hacerlo cuando él habló, parando de tragar para beber jugo de manzana que yo había sacado de la nevera al poner la mesa.

- ¿No vas a comer?

- H-Hai

Tenía la certeza de que bien podía vivir solo de él, pero decidí comer para no ponerme en evidencia. Era lo que me faltaba, que descubriera lo que siento y se alejara de mí para siempre. Que se asqueara, que jamás regresara.

El solo pensarlo lograba que cada latido le costara a mi corazón una infinidad. Casi me atoré con la comida al sentir un familiar nudo en la garganta. Esto no era bueno, me estaba quebrando.

Yo vivo en gran medida de ese cariño que me regala, de esa amistad sincera que no sé cómo hice para ganarme. Ni si la merezco. La sola idea de arruinarla me paraliza, por eso, no importa qué bromas me esté jugando mi imaginación, yo no voy a dejarme cegar por lo que quiero ver.

Su comportamiento. Nada tiene que ver conmigo. Tal vez iba a contarme que tenía novia al fin, o sobre una chica que acababa de conocer, aunque ese no hubiera sido jamás tema de nuestras charlas.

- ¿No te sientes solo a veces? – me soltó de pronto y entonces sí, no lo pude evitar, y me atraganté con la comida como un bebé.

Quería decirle que no, que no se atreviera a insinuarlo siquiera, pero no pude. Me faltaba el aire. Los ojos se me llenaron de lágrimas y pensé que iba a morir.

Sí, estoy convencido. Soy el Quincy más patético que ha existido. ¿Lo malo con eso?

Les explico. ¡Soy el último!

- Ishida! ¡Vamos! – me golpeó la espalda con delicadeza. Si hubiera podido, le hubiera pegado. Me hizo sentir como una de esas muñecas de porcelana que sólo sirven para darte sustos y llenarse de polvo - ¡No me hagas esto, respira, idiota!

No sé cuántas palmadas en la espalda necesité, pero logré llenar mis pulmones de oxígeno otra vez. No sé si eso fue bueno, en todo caso.

No me había dado cuenta, pero había terminado sentado en el piso, con Kurosaki arrodillado a mi lado. La luz incandescente de la cocina, el blanco de las paredes, las baldosas grises, todo parecía aliarse para que yo lo notara, como si me costara trabajo ver en cualquier situación ese pelo color mandarina. No necesitaba ese contraste tan alto.

- No vuelvas a asustarme así, Dios, creí que me moría. Estabas azul – estalló en carcajadas después de mirarme – Ahora estás rojo, eso está mejor. Es el color de los vivos, me agrada

- ¿Vas a decirme de una vez a qué viniste, Kurosaki? – pregunté de mal modo, acomodándome los lentes y decidiendo que para distraerme, contaría las manchas de las paredes.

- Eso intento… no respondiste lo que te pregunté – se puso serio, me dieron ganas de salir corriendo.

¿Sentirme solo? ¿A veces?

No.

Siempre. Siempre me sentía solo, desolado.

Excepto cuando estaba con él.

- Supongo que sí. No veo qué tiene de relevante.

Muy bien, Uryû. Punto para ti por lograr decir lo más triste que podrías de manera tan estoica.

- Entonces es cierto. Soy un tarado, me doy asco – dijo, más que sentándose a mi lado, dejándose caer con la vista pegada a sus zapatos.

En una situación común, no se lo hubiera discutido. Pero sus ojos brillaban con tanta tristeza que ni me di cuenta cuando las palabras comenzaron a salir de mi boca como si alguien hubiera puesto un micrófono dentro de mi cabeza y conectado un altoparlante.

- No lo eres, no tienes idea de lo que dices. Eres una buena persona, Kurosaki, tu corazón no tiene precio, es demasiado grande como para ponerle uno. Me gustaría que pudieras verlo por ti mismo. Además, si tú eres un tarado, el resto somos amebas

- ¿… Amebas? – volvió a reírse, mientras yo enfermizamente subía mis gafas aunque sabía que no se me habían resbalado un milímetro – No me tomes el pelo, Ishida, te estoy hablando en serio. Mi propio padre se sentía solo, y yo no me di cuenta. Uno de mis mejores amigos se siente solo también, y yo tampoco me entero. O soy un ciego, o de repente las amebas se han convertido en…

- ¿El pilar de la evolución? – completé, dándome la vuelta para enfrentarlo. Sí, mis analogías son patéticas, no hace falta que digan nada – Evidentemente no, Kurosaki. Yo también te estoy hablando en serio. ¿Qué pasó con tu padre?

- Andaba muy alegre últimamente. Sí, más que de costumbre – agregó, antes de que yo dijera nada – Ayer quiso ir a hacer las compras para la cena conmigo, se había tomado el día libre y lo había pasado afuera, nadie sabía dónde

- Ya veo – alargué un brazo, y alcancé mi vaso de jugo de la mesa – ¿Te sientes mal porque encontró una novia o por no haberte dado cuenta de que la necesitaba?

Las manos me temblaban, todo el cuerpo me temblaba, y encima no podía estarme quieto.

Qué más da. Estoy loco. Loco de por sí y loco por Kurosaki. ¿Y qué?

Que me internen.

- ¿C-Cómo…? – sonreí, a juzgar por su cara de pasmado mis neuronas funcionaban de vuelta. Había dado en el clavo.

- Los adultos también necesitan afecto, Kurosaki – continué, dejando el jugo entre los dos y, sí, acomodándome los anteojos – Y tú siempre has sido un despistado en ese tema, es obvio que no ibas a darte cuenta aunque bailara con ella en tu cara. No significa que seas un asco, ni un mal hijo, ni nada. Deja de perseguirte y alégrate por tu padre.

- Te odio – me dijo, tomando de mi vaso, ahogando su voz y empañando el vidrio - ¿Cómo haces para darte cuenta tan rápido de todo?

- Talento, Kurosaki, talento.

El tono con el que lo había dicho hizo que me tentara, a pesar de que esa frase estaba presente en todas mis pesadillas, cuando la oí salir así de sus labios no sonó ni el tercio de mal. Había sido como escucharle decir: "¿Por qué no puedo ser como tú, Ishida teme?".

No tenía precio.

- Tsk, deja de reírte, condenado. ¡Ya quisiera verte si tu padre te hubiera dicho que no tiene una novia, sino que tiene un _novio_! ¡A ver si te lo aguantas!

Ah. Qué bueno que ya no estábamos comiendo. O me hubiera muerto en serio.

Todas las alarmas se dispararon en mi cabeza, sonando con tanta insistencia que era como si me taladraran el cráneo.

¿El padre de Kurosaki… era gay? ¿Y él… estaba enfadado por eso?

¿Kurosaki… odiaba a los homosexuales?

Era mejor que me arrancaran el corazón y me lo hicieran comer. No podía ser.

- ¿Eres homofóbico? – fue todo lo que mi boca pudo pronunciar de corrido, después de numerosos intentos de articular frases más largas.

- ¡Por supuesto que no! – desmintió. Respiré, sintiendo que el mundo volvía a girar. Gracias, Dios mío, estoy a salvo - ¡Pero es que te pega duro! No tienes idea. En especial si… - se detuvo, y me miró, después se puso tan rojo que creí que ahora él se estaba asfixiando.

- ¿Kurosaki?

- ¡Presente!

- … ¿_Presente_? – tomé aire, sólo para doblarme de risa - ¡Lo dudo!

Él se puso de pie, y volvió a la mesa, a terminar de comer. Seguía rojo y yo seguía muriéndome de risa en el piso. Cada vez que creía que se me había pasado, lo miraba y sus patéticos intentos de mirarme amenazadoramente – que terminaban en una patética expresión de consternación – me ganaban.

Para cuando logré calmarme, él ya había terminado. Con el estómago hecho un revoltijo como lo tenía, yo no iba a probar bocado, así que comencé a retirar todo de la mesa y dejarlo en el lavaplatos, secándome las lágrimas. Por supuesto que quería preguntarle qué había estado a punto de decir, pero si no iba a poder responderme era en vano. Me quedaría con las ganas.

Uno se acostumbra, aunque no lo crean.

- Déjame, te ayud--

Había sido muy gentil de su parte, y a pesar de que él no me odiaba sentí que la vida sí lo hacía.

¿Por qué, Uryû? ¿Adónde habían ido tus reflejos? Tenías que agarrar el mismo plato, al mismo tiempo, por el mismo lado y terminar tomándole la mano. ¿Y por qué no lo sueltas? Si sigues así, se va a dar cuenta. Eres peor que un cristal transparente en este momento. Mil veces peor.

¿Adónde fue tu orgullo?

Orgullo. El calor de su mano hacía que la palabra sonara carente de significado en mi cabeza. Acalló mi propia voz que me rogaba entrar en razón, que me imploraba que me apartara antes de que fuera tarde.

La suerte está echada. Ahora tú decides, Kurosaki, o me golpeas hasta borrarme la cara de quinceañera enamorada asquerosa que tengo, o… o me das una oportunidad. Nos das una oportunidad.

Tal vez era eso lo que querías decirme antes.

"En especial si tú mismo pones en duda tu orientación sexual a veces".

Dime que es así, que no deliro.

- Ishida – me miró a los ojos con intensidad y agradecí que mi cuerpo no me respondiera. De lo contrario, me hubiera amedrentado – Si estás burlándote de mí y me sales con algo como 'este tipo de cosas hacen los novios, como cualquier pareja normal', te juro que te mato. Pero te mato. En serio.

- Ojalá bromeara, Kurosaki – suspiré, sintiendo cómo mis ojos se humedecían otra vez, por un motivo muy distinto al anterior – Mi vida… sería tan fácil. No tendría que pensar cada vez que te veo en lo afortunado que soy al tenerte como amigo… y en lo ingrato que soy al no conformarme con eso

- Ishi--

- No he terminado – que no me interrumpiera, porque las lágrimas ya habían comenzado a caer y lo lastimera que sonaba mi voz me repugnaba, quería contarle todo lo más rápido posible – Sé que soy una basura, no me lo tienes que decir. Vienes a hablarme de tu padre, y yo salto con esto, pero… pero te juro que no tenía planeado decírtelo.

- Ishida.

- Jamás iba a decírtelo, no tengo derecho a abrigar esperanza de que me correspondas, lo sé… pero igual lo hago, lo siento. Si no quieres hablarme más--

- ISHIDA, ¿¡PODRÍAS CERRAR LA BOCA!? ¡Maldición!

Se calló de pronto, después de gritarme, y acercó una mano a mi rostro. Instantáneamente cerré los ojos, creyendo que me daría vuelta la cara de una cachetada.

Me equivoqué. Estaba secándome las lágrimas con su otra mano.

- Idiota, no vine a hablar de mi padre – entrelazando sus dedos con los míos, continuó – Intentaba hacer tiempo, juntar… juntar coraje, ¿sabes? Decirte de una vez que… que no eres solo mi nakama. Eres más que eso

Abrí mis ojos y apreté su mano con fuerza, sólo para asegurarme de que era real. Que estaba ahí, que me había dicho lo que yo siempre creí imposible de oír. Más imposible que la posibilidad de que Ryuken se amigara con su lado Quincy, digamos.

Sí, tanto. Era la primera vez que sentirme un idiota sin remedio me parecía la sensación más dulce que podía sentir.

- Kurosaki… - fue lo único que logré decir. Si antes temblaba, ahora parecía un enfermo de Parkinson, mas de todas formas me atreví a llevar mi mano a esa cabellera casi fosforescente que siempre había querido tocar.

Hundí mis dedos en la suavidad de su pelo, y mi llanto se transformó en risa. Tantas noches lamentándome de mí mismo, tantas horas deseándolo en silencio, admirándolo desde lejos, tantas veces en que arriesgué mi vida por él poniendo las excusas tontas que eran otro _generoso_ aspecto de mi persona.

Kurosaki entonces cambió su mano de lugar hacia mi nuca y sin soltar la mía me acercó a él con lentitud. Me hizo sentir que el tiempo nos pertenecía. Que el mundo nos pertenecía. Porque en él sólo habitábamos los dos, porque jamás volveríamos a desperdiciar un instante más.

No sé si era por las galletas, pero sus labios sabían a frutilla. Toda su boca sabía a frutilla. Pero no a una cualquiera. Una frutilla incomparable, única. Que haría que por lo que me quedaba de vida nada más me pareciera dulce. Todo sería amargo, comparado con él.

Con Ichigo.

- Por cierto – me sonrió nervioso. Parpadeé. ¿Qué le quedaba por decir que le pusiera así? – Etto…

- Avísame cuando juntes el coraje, ¿sí, Kurosaki? – lo gasté, sabiendo de antemano lo que causaría. Que de pura bronca lo soltara todo de golpe. Precisamente era mi deseo.

- Adivina, buen adivinador, ¿quién es el noviecito de mi padre? – juntó su frente con la mía, esbozando una sonrisa malévola que de alguna forma me hizo arrepentir de haberlo provocado.

- Estem… ¿el profesor de Gimnasia?

- ¿¡Q-QUÉ!? ¡CLARO QUE NO! Sabes qué, no adivines, te diré. Seguro te suena el nombre – me dio un pequeño besito, dejándome apropósito con ganas de más y se separó – Ryuken Ishida, ¿es pariente tuyo?

…

Bueno.

A veces hay que tener cuidado con lo que uno desea.

_--Owari--_

**N/A: **Agradecimiento especial a Moony por animarme a publicarlo. I love you, JOSH-! :3 Y a Gackt, por la inspiración.


End file.
